User talk:InsaneBlueberry
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InsaneBlueberry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 20:50, February 15, 2011 Hi! It's hoa619. Can you teach me how to make a userbox? Tell me on my talk page! :)Hoa619 03:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC)hoa619 Hey Your Admin still go have fun being ADMIN! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I should be thanking you. You were a great help from the start! I You have made so many great edits and I would not want to lose you as an admin. DW my sis plays B-ball and I never go her games.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) love itv Editing/Creating Pages Rachim asked me to make the pairing/gallery pages while she makes the character/episode pages and make some edits. I see you've done some, so I was wondering which ones you're doing so we won't make double pages. Thanks! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It;'s my job to work on all the galleries and userboxes. It's your job to make sure I don't mess up. XD SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) under charactors i don't see all of the student name only a few how can u change that agent45 A user Hey Insane Blueberry I already Told NeneG and Sunrise daisy but there is a user Agent 45 who keeps making usless pages. The same blogs over and over again about saying hi. She is also making alot of spelling erros and never finishes the pages she creates. I might give her another warning or give her a day ban. Up to you what do you think?Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) One but I am still waiting on the other admins. I might give her another warning till I get a reply. Should we make a warnings Chategory.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) She recently removed most of her posts from my page. If she makes another on of those Hi blogs I will give her a day ban...!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 02:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi you can earn a badge by adding to you profile agent45 Other Wikia I would delete all of the pages.... But I might want to keep them up JUST INCASE OF AN EMERGENCY! I might request it to be deleted. But I wont request it if NeneG wont delete hers. Or Fabinaforever﻿ wont delete her little "Project" I migh just go protect them al....so only admins use themRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Will do that later cause I have HW and I need to read my book...Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Admins Only!! I saw your post on Rachim's page, so I went on the old wiki. I protected all the pages so that only admins could edit it! Hopefully, I protected all the pages and nobody would edit that one and go here! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 17:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Rp STARTInG NOW! THE RP IS TARTING NOW HERE http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rachim/House_of_Anubis_RP! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 23:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) why is the Famber Gallery gone agent45] can not click on the signature button and do you use the four tilds before or after your name Agent45 Same Ships I was looking at your youtube channel. Even though we don't have the same ships on this show, we have the same ships in other shows: In iCarly, we both love Seddie, Cibby, and Spencer and Sasha Striker. In Teen Titans, we both love Starfire and Robin, Beast Boy and Raven, and Cyborg and Bumblebee. I feel like a dork for loving that show, but it's amazing!! ...That's it.... And is your name really Liz? I love that name. It's so pretty. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 03:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Finally someone understands me about that show!!! And yeah, the ship's called Spasha. On Victorious, I ship Bade, Bat, Tandre, and Tribbie. I feel like such a loner loving Tribbie because from the iCarly Wiki, everyone likes Cabbie. I find Candre pretty cute, but I like Tandre more. And I LOVE Victorious! It's a great show. I understand people don't like Victorious on the iCarly Wiki, but everyone says that Dan's focusing on Victorious too much and stuff. It's pretty annoying! It's a cool show. I liked it from the first episode. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 04:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re Videos: Sure Cause there are some great solo amber and Nina out there. But Would we make it ﻿sepertate like Nina Martin Video Page. Or just one video page?Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 04:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Just make it for now. And we can just have sections under each. Like Nina Martin Videos Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 05:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) always glad to help i was wondering if i can make a page about Victor's office Agent45 congratulations on getting a new badge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Agent45 Minor Characters problem... When did the Minor Characters page thing get added to the top menu bar thing? I don't mind it, but when I click on it, none of the pages in the drop down menu are listed and I don't really know how to fix it. LouveniaSong 02:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC)LoveniaSong :) Sibuna Girls Promo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-hg7ZMwy-k The New Sibuna Girls Promo! I made it check it outRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Help please! ﻿Hey InsaneBlueberry!!! This sounds ver lame, but on youtube when you pause the video how do u copy that picture?!? THANKS :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Why is it that the achievement points thing doesn't count friendship pairings and minor pairings (some of them) as countable edits toward a badge? (Ex. Fabian really didn't call Patricia a witch...) I don't really mind that it's not counting towards the badge, but why it's doing that I don't understand. Do you know why? LouveniaSong 02:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong :) Badge Confusion Why is it that the achievement points thing doesn't count friendship pairings and minor pairings (some of them) as countable edits toward a badge? (Ex. Fabian really didn't call Patricia a witch...) I don't really mind that it's not counting towards the badge, but why it's doing that I don't understand. Do you know why? LouveniaSong 02:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong :) Okay then. I really edit Minor Pairings too since they're more prone to grammatical and spelling mistakes. This is a bit unrelated, but does the series ever mention Ms. Robinson's first name? I think I saw a first name for her in one of the episode descriptions, but I don't remember which one and I'm not sure if the first name is correct or not. LouveniaSong 02:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) LouveniaSong :) can i make a page for the original actors Agent45 do we have a gallery for Ana Mulvory Ten Agent45 k thanks do you have anymore info on the actress who plays amber in the duch version i already have were she lives and when she was born Agent45 sorry couldnt get enough info on her :( Agent45 couldn't find the info on her where did you get it all from? Agent45 k thanks Agent45 how do you translate it from Dutch to English i want to do more of the actors but idk how Agent45 I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! :( I was trying to add an image to the Jade Ramsey Gallery, but I ended up erasing the entire gallery! :((( I'm SOOOO SORRY!!!! I don't know what I did and I don't know how to fix it!!!!! :(((((((((((( Can the pictures be retrieved without someone having to add all of them again? LouveniaSong 01:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) LouveniaSong OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise it won't happen EVER again! LouveniaSong 01:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) LouveniaSong in the dutch actors and actresses under hteir galleries can i add photos of thier charictors inn their galleries Agent45 i understand but should i make an entre different page Agent45 H InsaneBlueberry, Do you know if I could be an admin for this site? My name is Ellie and im 10, also ive never missed an episode of House Of Anubis :) Thank you! Ellie Rutter :) this is just a suggestion but i think we should start haveing daily or weekly polls Agent45 we could do smoe on favorite carictor or what pairing r u most wanting to see we could do one on wether or not Mara and Mick should join Sibuna Agent45 i was wondering if i was makeing good edits latley Agent45 omg somehow i cant add any more pics Agent45 Friendship Pairings vs. Romantic Pairings Hi there, I know you have good intentions, but I don't think that we should say that some may consider friendship pairings (esp. same gender pairings) as romantic pairings. I don't mean to offend anyone at all, but it's a kid show, on a kids network and there are kids that see this wikia. Please let me know what you think. LouveniaSong 01:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) LouveniaSong :)